


In Bloom

by Schneefresser



Category: Stinz (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22610209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schneefresser/pseuds/Schneefresser
Summary: Treat for Chocolate Box 2020.
Relationships: Andreus Löwhard/Helene Wassergarn
Comments: 12
Kudos: 12
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	In Bloom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aquatics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquatics/gifts).

**Author's Note:**

> Hey what if Andri had just married Helene instead since they were so cute together.  
(Don't worry, they still have more children than they can keep track of, including that one son who looks identical to Stinz and is half horse, all jackass.)


End file.
